Tiger
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Just a fun M with the infamous legends.


"Doctor, how do they dress in the 42nd Century?" Rose said as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Their day had been bountiful with adventure. The Ood's they encountered had tried to make the Doctor their King, and Rose was convinced he was definitely not King material.

"Tight bottoms and a revealing top. They are so near in personality to those of the 51st and well you've met Jack. Just accentuate your natural Rose-ness and you'll be fine," he replied. His tongue was between his teeth as Rose rolled her eyes and sashayed down the hallway.

It wasn't as if he _meant _to look at her arse, but sometimes it was so distracting. It was her fault really, he'd tell himself. Some days she looked like a normal girl, always pretty. She would put her hair up and trudge around in pajamas, complaining about how he never had that tea from Davingyll. They'd nearly bloody been arrested there and he happened to leave the tea box at supper, but they were running!

On the days when she really primped, well he couldn't help but be a cheeky sod with her. He was quick to tease her and she was quick to push her pillow pouted lips out in detest. Those were the days when he dreamed, late at night, of pushing his fingers against those lips. He would silence her infernal voice and push her back until her chest rose with a desire she perceived as unrequited.

You see, while the Doctor beat himself over the idea that Rose would leave him someday she assumed it was because there was no real pull in his chest. His hearts bloody beat for her flushed skin against him, but she banished such thoughts. He was so above and beyond her, a human. While their hands flew across their own flesh in the comfort of darkness they screamed out to one another; too stubborn to admit they undid one another.

The Doctor flipped a shift and groaned as his hands flew into his hair. He wasn't supposed to look at his companions and think they would look damn near delicious sprawled out open on his bed sheets. It was sort of the forbidden spoken code between best friends, don't imagine me naked mate. What happens when you develop a sort of lingering feeling for you supposed _friend?_ With Rose it was completely unintentional at first; he really had meant it as good fun. That dug a whole deeper than he could even fathom and as his trousers grew tighter he flipped the last switch down a little harder, frustrated at his creeping desire for the blonde bombshell.

"On with ya! I want to go dance, which you're dancing with me. No exceptions! Doctor?"

He had been staring again, but this time at her breasts. They were flush against a black tank top, which had lace at the top. Her hips were only slightly exposed and she had jeans with a few holes in them on. The boots on her feet went up to her knees and made the Doctor weak at his own.

"Blimey…." He finally voiced when his eyes reached her face again.

"Back with us? Hello." Rose waved her little hand at him and he took in the size of her wrist. It was small enough to encase within his hand to drag her back against the wall. As he considered the possibilities his hand went to her lower back as they exited the TARDIS.

His hand didn't move from the small of her back, but he was momentarily distracted by the sky of Club Topic DNA. "Okay so maybe it's an unconventional name, but the stars are actually made from chemical strands of DNA. In the 42nd Century there is no organ donation due to a bad cloning virus. Most people don't need organ donations now; the diseases consist of terrible bone mass issues. The planet has gotten colder and not many have the strength in their bones to handle it. So, what they've done is made a sort of hope beacon for those left on Earth. The younger generation can make it through the planets freezing and carry on the lives of their ancestors, who are in the stars."

"It's one thing to know the Earth blows up eventually, but having to go through this much suffering…is there any race that ever has it easy Doctor?" Rose raised her eyes to him with a timid look. She was almost numb to seeing other races in distress, but her own? No one could quite get accustomed to the deterioration of their own race could they? He hadn't…how human had that made him?

"You adapt, you always do Rose. The human race is one of many splendors. Take for instance, your eyes right now. Most species have eyes so light that the reflection of any image in their eye is almost indiscernible. I can see stars in your eyes Rose." The Doctor lightly trailed his pointer under her eyes where the bags she tried to cover up rested. She blinked in a sort of daze and let out a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her abruptly.

She snuggled her way against his chest and giggled at how light he always made her feel. "It's one starry night out here."

He pulled away smiling brightly at her and silently led her to where the music could be heard. It was a mix of music he quickly recognized from the 21st Century; Rose wouldn't quite know it yet. "The music is a mix of 21st Century charts and Indie rock. This place has a different theme every bleedin' night. I tried to come for 80's night one time, ended up on Duke Ellington night. I danced with some chav lady I couldn't stand. She smelled like Slitheen. Why are you looking me like that?"

Rose's face was scrunched adorably into amusement, as it always was when he went blundering about some old adventure he'd happened to get the wrong coordinates to. "No reason in particular!" With her voice chipper, Rose stepped in front of him to hold out her hand.

He gladly took it with no suspicions of what her hips could do. The dance floor was rather packed with writhing couples, but the choice of music scared him the most. Some bloke was going on about making a girl scream. He'd like to hear Rose screaming in his bed, but he didn't bloody well announce it!

Rose turned her hips into him and her very not so flat bum was placed right against his _ahem_. Now, generally this wouldn't be a problem. He was the Doctor; he could control his reactions unlike most species. Rose made him so human though; so human that he was now gripping her hips a bit tighter than needed. She was near bouncing against him and he could smell her…

His hands were low on her hips, her arse at his traitorous groin. He wanted to pull her further into him, but the repercussions later would be rather interesting. _'Hey Doctor, why were you pushing so hard against me earlier? I could feel your cock…'_ Oi! His brain was not supposed to imagine Rose wrapping her lips around such…naughty words.

Her right arm lifted to wrap around his neck and her scent immediately invaded him. She smelled like plum and freesia, pure seduction. He couldn't help brushing his nose against her neck and at her sharp intake of breath he didn't think she quite minded. Her head lolled to the left as he licked up the column of her delicate neck, to taste a delicacy he could only name as simply Rose.

His trousers were getting tighter and honestly she wasn't doing anything that signified an issue with feeling how hard he was beneath them. He was already moaning against her neck with teeth bared when she rolled her hips in a circle around the whole area, brushing up against the top and bottom of his…aching issue.

"Rose what are you doing?" He damn near growled out. It wasn't like he had mind to make her stop. No, it all felt to brilliant and maybe it was time to decode his Rosypop puzzle.

She turned to him at a shocking pace and her chest was rising and falling at a too rapid pace. "I…what if I…loo…" And with that she nearly ran from him.

Shocked and mildly unsettled by her actions the Doctor headed back towards the toilet. He ran in himself because he felt as if they will leave soon, just as well because he wasn't one for bars anyway. This face was more of a movie or book kind of bloke. Perhaps that had been Roses' fault though. He had followed her pull this regeneration because he had not wanted her to be scared and so far it worked. He looked right through her when he first saw her, but now she had become a light he was afraid to lose, but the sinful places on the planes of her body...what was he to do about that? Simply dreaming for the rest of her time with him was not cutting it anymore because she invaded every space. She just popped in like a whirlwind and encompassed his being without a second thought.

He went to go walk out, but heard voices from his post, so he stayed. One of the voices was a male and the other…well it was a very cross Rose. He'd be daft to admit that didn't push him into more attraction for her.

"Well I saw you dancing with that pole of a bloke and you'd get much more push out of me darlin'."

Rose scoffed loudly and leaned against the wall with an incredulous look. "First off, sod off. That skinny pole has muscles under his classy clothes. He also has a voice that stirs something in a woman's groin, something you lack. I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly fuck the bloody hell off thanks."

He heard a grumble and footsteps tread away from the door. _Had she really just been talking about my voice and her groin in the same sentence?_ The Doctor took a deep breath and opened the door to a flustered looking Rose.

"Oh! I was just getting ready to go back out, erm…hello."

He smiled at her and pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear in affection. "You know Rose...the walls are very flatteringly thin."

Mortified, Rose slipped her head down into her hands with an audible groan. "You heard the voice, you and groin bit didn't you?"

He chuckled deep and leaned to whisper into her right ear. "I did, but did you mean it?"

She followed him to an upright position and looked at him curiously…what was he asking? "I, well yes. He was a bit attractive, but I have an affinity for playful Doctors. I don't normally go for new Century blokes who probably have wives and pushchairs at home. That's not really appealing and you can't really bring either on a TARDIS. Plus, I don't want to be a home wrecker. That's plain rude. Babies are supposed….

"Rose…" he said smiling brightly at her. She had been rambling and she never does that because she's Rose Tyler and she's confident, but not when it comes to him…

"Yes?" She squeaked out, slightly embarrassed.

"I will stop your mouth with a kiss…"

"Enlighten me Benedick." And with that she was off running through the dance floor and to the only place either of them felt home now. He chased happily after her.

_I had thought before this moment that I had traversed every inch of this Universe, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Her body was summoning me to the only home I had ever known, but I was just acknowledging her beckoning to myself. Exploring her could be an adventure, right? Friends explored with one another...that's complete sodding rubbish. Friends didn't bloody explore one another! Other friends didn't make me ache with need either. I always ignored those feelings. They were the feelings of a churning stomach whenever she left, or of butterflies flapping low in my stomach when she nuzzled into my arms or the elation every time I caught a whiff of her hair while she saved my life time and time again. _

_This is what I have been searching for.** This** is where I've been running. I just never knew... I never knew. Maybe it would be okay and we'd last. She could stay with me and we could find solace. I could wrap her legs around my neck and watch her shatter. Push her against the console after running...and well...I only ever lost control around her. It's always been her for me...for this face. We've searched this entire Universe together to see what's out there. How did we miss each other along the way? She was always right there in front of me and I never listened. I took for granted what we had. Now? This is my time for redemption. I will struggle and fight every day to see her smile, to see her eyes shut tight and her mouth open wide screaming my **real** name... This is my destiny. I've been unhinged by a single Rose. _

"Oi! You've caught me. I give in!" Rose exclaimed inside of the TARDIS as the Doctor tickled her. He had chased her deep in thought, but found her hiding by the console chair.

"Rose Tyler…" he said as he pulled her closer and hummed lightly. Her head was against his chest and they were both breathing rather heavily. He kissed her atop the head and reached to throw the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

"Doctor…what I said at the bar…you don't have to acknowledge it or even remember that I said it, but I did mean it. I just feel like sometimes you don't get the attention you need, which is bizarre because you're normally the center of the show. I just want you to know that you are special in more ways than one to me."

The Doctor swatted her bum and made her giggle lightly. "I've never even considered an attraction to a companion, but you're so very different. You're Rose Tyler and you're so important to me. A Rose by any other name wouldn't smell as sweet…and I want to memorize your scent and your lips. I want to learn your mind and your body, to unhinge you with fingertips and whispers."

Rose backed up a few inches and smiled, tongue between her teeth. "Come get me Tiger."

He watched her back up down the hallway and let her play her game. She could be playful when she wanted, as could he. Tonight was not one of those nights…

_She thought she was receiving a tongue-lashing from me before! Poor chit doesn't even realize what I'm capable of. Surely she knew I'd have her pleading for just some sort of relief...some semblance of sanity to reassure her that she wouldn't actually shatter. She will shatter and I will be the one to collect my single Rose in a bouquet of shivers and whimpers. What a divine smelling bouquet of Roses I shall be presented with tonight… I just may decide to never leave. Never to leaving the divine comfort of pleasure in my little human. _

Rose was laying on her back in her bedroom when he approached with eyes full of need. Her head was thrown back and she was already down to just knickers, what in the tick of time had he done to deserve such a delicious little present? "Doctor…"

He reached the edge of the bed and slowly climbed up her bare pale legs, which automatically wrapped tightly around his torso. No words were said and their touches were vaguely harsh on one another. His hand wound easily around her tiny wrists as she fought with whimpers to try and get to him. He would hear nothing of it as he pushed against her.

He moved down to graze his tongue against her exposed neck, he felt her pulse beneath his ministrations and bit to it. "Please…let me…" she whispered out desperately.

"Let you what, Rose?" He asked as he stroked his left hand down her right side. He went from her neck to her hip and squeezed her, pushing up harder against her. "Cat got your tongue?"

Rose moaned and rolled her hips right back against him. "Let me touch you, please? We're running off so often and I'm afraid one time I won't be able to come back to you. I need to…"

"You will be able to my love; I'm giving you all of that pleasure first." He leaned down and bit at her collarbone. Running a hand down the length of her torso. He hooked his thumbs in her knickers and dragged them down her long legs. She pointed her toes when he unraveled them from her ankles and he tickled her little feet, which made her giggle sweetly. He tossed them to the side all while keeping eye contact with her and kneeled by the edge of the bed.

He reached up and pulled her hips towards him and rubbed her thighs that now lay spread before him. He took a finger and slowly swirled around the outside of where she needed him desperately and chuckled at her attempt to push his hand against her for more pressure. He blew lightly against his finger and her hips arched from the bed.

"You're entrancing, Rose." He said while letting himself take in her scent. Scent is the weakest sense and with knowing this he wanted to engrain her scent into his mind. As one of his fingers went into her he pushed the pad of his thumb against her bud and she nearly cried out at the sensation. She bit her lip and lounged against her elbows to watch him stroke at her.

He swirled one more finger inside of her and watched as she threw her head back, hair falling against the bed. His fingers curled against her and he pressed harder against her clit when she began writhing. He stopped her by placing his left arm across her hips and put pressure so she would lay relatively still. He gave one last nip right where his thumb grazed over her and groaned himself as she came around his fingers, squeezing them relentlessly.

He massaged inside of her for a few seconds until her whimpering became unbearable and he just wanted to take her into his arms. He climbed back up the bed and wrapped his right arm under her to pull her to him. Her right leg was in between his left and right as they lay on their sides. She took a deep breath and slid her leg against his making him gasp at the sensation against his still clothed, but sensitive cock.

She pushed at his hip with her left hand so he was laying flat on his back and laid over him to give him lazy kisses as his long fingers wrapped around her back, stroking down her flushed body. She was warm atop him and he wanted to feel her properly. She leaned off him and curled her finger so he was sitting up as she stood in between his legs.

"You always wear so many layers." She said as she began to unbutton his blazer from the bottom.

He chuckled and shrugged the jacket off as she reached for his silver tie. Her fingers unwound the knot easily as she brushed her nose playfully against his. His hands went to her hips so he could stand and she unlaced the tie from his collar at the same time. Her hands twisted around the tie and her arms moved to cover herself, as she was suddenly very nervous.

He stepped out of his shoes and trousers and Rose gasped as he stood up after taking his socks off. "I didn't know touching me made you so…" She pointed down to his boxers shyly and his grin grew.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and advanced on her to wrap his arms around her lower back. "That's because you don't know how mesmerizing you are to me Rose. I don't do this. Timelords were created out of control. We don't lose our composure around our race let alone other races. There's something within you…" He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke and watched the blush creep up her skin.

She took a deep breath and knelt down, tie in her left hand and boxers being pulled down with her right. He was finally revealed before her and her stomach pooled once more at the thought of him filling her. She took the tie and slowly smoothed it over the tip of him, collecting the wetness she wanted for herself. He groaned deliciously at the soft sensation against his tip and laced his fingers with her hair. Everything around him was incredibly soft, including the dull hum of the TARDIS.

She grinned and slowly wrapped the tie around her right hand, creating one layer of soft fabric to slide her hand along his shaft with. Her lips covered over his tip and her tongue darted out circling his head. His fingers wound tighter into her hair as she let him slide all the way to the back of her throat. He left himself there for a few moments so she could get used to breathing through her nose before he thrust his hips lightly a few times, nudging down her throat. She was wet, hot and smooth against him. Her tie-clad hand went to grasp his balls as she rolled them in her hands slowly.

_The first time 'sexy' had come from his mouth I'd immediately pooled in me knickers. This...this was beyond sexy. His flesh was pushing into the back of my throat and I opened it wider for him to slip down. He pulsed several times, reveling in the tight constriction, as I breathed evenly through my nose. This was the one time I wanted to be his good girl, taking him. It wasn't easy, but he was uncontrollable and I'd be damned if I'd put a halt on his actions. He was finally not afraid to push me too far...letting himself bloody live for once._

"I can't believe I never let myself experience what those deliciously plump lips feel like wrapped around me," the Doctor breathed out to her. He was now thrusting freely into her mouth and her face flushed. It was not from running this time. _No, it was for me._

He slowly began to stop his hips from pushing into her because he didn't want to let go this way and Rassilon was he close…He pulled from her and she quickly wiped the tie around her mouth. He held his hand out to her as she stood with one push from the ground; her breasts now even with his bare chest. He looked at her with question for a few seconds before she confirmed any fears he may have had about unleashing onto her.

"Take me," she whispered out.

He smiled and lifted her by the hips. Her legs wrapped around his and her back was forced against the wall. Her head hit the wall in thrilled pain and he bit at her sternum, forcing her to look down at him. His eyes were dark with lust and she could tell a switch had completely flipped in him. Her hand traced his cheekbone and he groaned as his head fell into her chest.

He moved his hips back for a second as she slipped an inch down the wall and he positioned himself at her entrance. His head flew up and he pushed hard into her. When her head hit the wall this time it was in pure _fucking_ ecstasy. One arm was around her waist, but the other pinned her sinful silver tie covered wrist against the wall as he pounded relentlessly into her.

Her screams didn't stop him and when she convulsed around his cock he bit her neck hard. Her head lolled to the side and he growled into her. "Every damnable thing about you Rose…it kills me…"

He let her wrist go and her hands immediately flew into his hair. He finally felt the swirling within his stomach come to a conclusion and every thrust pushed her back against the wall, he was sure she'd have more than a few bruises in the morning. He looked up at her almost apologetically.

"Don't, give me everything. Fuck me until the stars are in your eyes…"

And with one last thrust he flattened himself against her, releasing desperately into her as he clung to her and she pulled his hair to scream and convulse around him once more. His breathing was ragged into her neck and his knees finally gave way as they toppled softly to the ground. Rose briefly wondered how she had not fallen with a crash onto him, but then figured it had something to do with the TARDIS changing her gravity for that brief moment. _Thanks Old Gal _– she thought silently.

The Doctor chuckled and she looked up at him from her place on his chest. "I can hear whenever you communicate with her. Well specifically I can hear her answer and it just makes me love you even more Rose."

Her heart stopped for a brief moment before she slid up his body quickly to kiss him sweetly. His hand went into her hair as she rubbed his chest, her hand felt oddly soft and she broke to look down. "Oh…" she giggled as she raised her hand.

He laughed and stood to hold a hand out to her. She took it and they both sauntered over to his bed. "The meaning of silver ties completely changes in the 21st Century. I can't believe I got to experience that early. Well, early by your standards."

Rose curled up into him and sighed approvingly at his rambling. "I quite like it when you tell me what the future is going to be like. It always gives me hope that there's something more to come…Like falling even more in love with you."

He giggled and pulled her closer to him. "I'm concerned that I may die overnight and you'll will wake up to a newly regenerated me. It should be impossible to make me the happiest man three times in one night."

Rose pouted and he felt her lips pucker out against his right heart. "I quite like this face. Can we not change for a bit? I mean what if you have big ears again?"

"Oi! They weren't that bad. I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit like a petulant child in my next regeneration. I mean I've been all big, scary mean adult-like. Now I'm like a whiny teenager who has found his high school sweetheart, so petulant child is fitting for the next one…what do you think?" But Rose was already breathing deeply and sighing in sleep.

He smiled fondly and whispered _what's the opposite of Lumos Solem? -_ To the TARDIS. She politely turned the lights of his room off as he fell into a deep sleep with his pink and yellow human wrapped in his arms…

* * *

**_A/N_****_: _**_So, this has nothing to do with much of anything! Just a little one-er for a best friend. I wrote it for his birthday since he just discovered what I aaaactually write. Ha! Yey! _


End file.
